


Magic

by astr0cat



Category: Thor:the Dark World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You thought he was dead huh?<br/>JUST KIDDING</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With a flick of his fingers, Loki sent a flurry of magic cascading down onto your cheeks, the light sparks drifting down to your nose causing a sneeze to erupt from you. You glanced over at the prince, scowling softly before softly digging an elbow into his side, a smirk bubbling up onto your lips.

“I thought you said you would help me with this spell, not to help me sneeze,” you said with amusement lacing your tone.

The said magic wielder looked down upon you, a smirk of his own appearing, brows rising slightly. “Oh I did but I never said I wouldn’t play a handful of tricks.”

The smirk plastered on your face only grew wider before you conjured a little magic of your own and sent it his way. Upon contact with where you had aimed it, his shoulder, the purple hue erupted into a bright liquid, seeming to stain the fabric.

Loki’s smirk did not falter. “Another illusion, is that the best you can do?” he asked, a mocking sneer in his voice.

“Of course not, I could do far better. I simply didn't want to see the pained expression you would surely give me if I had stained it,” you stated with a slight giggle.

“If you had, you wouldn't have seen the light of another day,” he said softly, “now…” another flick of his fingers and a green fire fell out of his palm. “Onto the magic I presume?” 

You nodded softly, trying to mimic his movements while letting soft curses fall from your lips.

A soft spark began to drip from your fingers until it suddenly flared into a blaze within your open hand. With a start, you flung your head back, avoiding the fire by mere centimeters.

“Well done, you succeeded to not be burned by your own hands,” came the mocking tone of Loki.

You cast a soft frown up at him, to which it quickly faltered, replaced with a smirk. With a quick motion, you created a smaller flame, having far more control of it, and shoved your hand near his face.

The smirk never faltered from the Prince’s lips, and with a soft sigh he closed his eyes and laid a hand on yours, smothering the flame out. A soft smoke arose from between the closed space of your fingers before he pulled his palm away.

With a whine of complaint, you attempted to conjure another spark but found that you could do no more than add slight heat to your slender digits. 

“Now that you have achieved this spell, along with the many others from this morning, is that all?” Loki asked softly.

With a nod you turned to him, confirming.

“Then I shall take my leave,” the smirk had only faded slightly and his brows had lowered a fraction, “until next time then. Knowing you it shouldn't take long for your brain to be in need of help once more.”

“Hey!” Was all you could shout at him, “I'm sure you needed help to from your superiors when you were still learning.” A pout worked its way onto your lips and you quickly turned to avoid being seen.

“My, my have I struck a nerve?” he asked softly. “My apologies, Miss f/n.”

You waved your hand slightly, dismissing him “it's alright, it’s nothing.”

Softly, and quick as a snake, he took your hand into his and brought it to his pale lips, bringing a kiss to the tops of your fingers. “Farewell then.”

 

 

Thor had invited you to join him on his journey to save the girl called Jane, to rid her of the virus she possessed. With them came Loki, free from his cell for the time being.

You had been walking down the dusty grounds of these lands for a mere few hours before the target was spotted. Before you could even process what was happening, Loki pulled out a dagger and plunged it into Thor's back and kicking him down the hill.

When he finally hit the bottom and attempted to call for mjölnir, his hand was swiped off. Your mouth hung open “Loki!” Without a second thought you sped down the hill after them, your feet clumsily tripping over a stone and sending you tumbling down just as Thor had.

Once you had reached the bottom, you witnessed as Jane was handed over, presented as a “gift”. Loki looked down upon you, a scowl on his face before he lifted you up harshly and pushed you over to the dark elves.

You glanced at the god behind you, a hurt, betrayed expression passing through your eyes. The same emotions seemed to flash through his emerald orbs as well, but you were almost positive your eyes were betraying you.

Snapping your attention back to Jane, you noted that the red magic had been yanked from her soul and back into the body it was owned by. 

A flash of green shimmered over the blonde below you, his hand restored. An illusion! Quickly you reeled around to see Thor call mjölnir and Loki to yank out a pair of daggers. Without any hesitation, you sprinted over to Loki’s side to help him fend off the elves. He cast a small smile of gratitude your way before beginning the fight.

 

You were down to the final dark elves before you noticed that Loki was no longer at your side and was sprinting over to Thor. With haste, you sliced down the last enemy.

Once you reached the Prince, he had plunged the sword into the back of the oversized humanoid. You had reached the God’s side but before you could even think, he was lifted from the ground, his feet dangling helplessly in the air before his body was impaled upon the tip of the sword that stood out, a grunt of pain passing his lips.

Tears Pricked your eyes, cascading down your face until you found your voice. “LOKI!” Your scream echoed across the barren lands as you watched the God’s body get tossed to the ground in a heap of limp flesh.

Before you could go near him, a hand slapped you across the side of your ribcage sending you flying over to Loki. Pain smeared across your bones as blood began to trickle out of the newly inflicted wound. You barely heard Loki mutter the words “see you in hell, monster” before the creature was absorbed into an orange glow.

Thor leaned leaned over his brother, apparent melancholy in his expression as he lifted him up. “No, no, no, no…” you heard the blonde mutter silently. With a steady hand you reached out for Loki's own, grasping it and trying to ease his trembling.

“You're a fool, you didn't listen..” Thor called out quietly. 

“I know…..” Loki's voice shook, it was so unfamiliar to you, “I'm a fool….I'm a fool.”

The ravenette glanced down, the pain apparent in his gaze before the elder reached a hand around him “stay with me.”

Loki looked back up, his eyes and skin beginning to become devoid of life. “I'm sorry….I'm sorry, I'm sorry..” Thor whispered quiet shushes to him in an attempt to ease his mind.

The ravenette’s breaths began to grow softer, slower as the blonde above him stared down at him, tears threatening to prick his eyes. “It’s alright…..” Thor spoke after a moment, “I'll tell father what you did here today.”

At this point Loki’s breaths had almost ceased but he managed to choke out his last few words.

_“I didn't do it for him.”_

The Prince took his last pained breath before his eyelids drifted down, hiding his emerald gaze from the world as he drifted into an eternal slumber.

The pain in your side had only increased as sobs shook your body. The hand that was placed on his now cold one squeezed it, not letting it go as tears fell from your eyes. 

You had drowned out the rest of the world’s sound as misery filled you, paralyzing you with a sadness you never knew existed.

Before you could even protest, you were lifted from the ground by Thor and carried to a cave. With a weak, shaking voice you tried to plead “please...please leave me with him..” Of course the blonde wouldn't listen to your request, he just continued to carry you over his shoulder as Jane followed closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought he was dead huh?  
> JUST KIDDING

It had been a mere few days since the death of the mischievous god and you had found yourself sealed up in your room, using pillows as comfort.

Thor had attempted to invite you to a hunt that he and Sif were planning on attending. Of course the older brother was grieving over the loss of the man that he held dear to him, how could he not?

Even though Loki had wronged so many people, had done so many unforgivable acts, everyone...well..most of the people of Asgard had come to forgive him or forget him.

It stung you a bit to grasp the fact that people could just _forget_ him without a second thought. Then again, you couldn't blame them. You wanted to, you really did, but your heart would not allow it.

Of course, along with Thor, Sif mourned as well, quietly but it was there.

Every invite to a hunt that was tossed at you was quickly declined as you refused to leave the comfort of your bed and all the loneliness it had to offer.

As a sob managed to shutter out of your throat, a knock came to your door along with a voice. A guard’s voice, much to your surprise.

“Lady F/n, King Odin requests your presence,” the man said through the wood of the door that separated you from the world.

You huffed in slight annoyance for you could not disobey the King’s request. It irked you slightly that you had to leave the solitary of your room.

With slender fingers, you wiped the tears from your eyes before getting up and opening the door once you were positive that the male had left and gone down the hall.

Slowly, you stepped out of your room, closing the door with a light flick of your wrist before making your way down to the Throne.

 

Once you reached the destination, you walked along the narrow line that lead to the high, mighty throne. Kneeling down upon reaching it you quietly muttered a “my king”. The annoyance was apparent in your voice almost as much as the pitiful pain.

As hard as you tried to cover up the amount of agitation from being called here, you just couldn't seem to hold up a good facade.

Odin chuckled softly and you noted to yourself of how it was a slightly...deeper pitch, smoother than his should be.

“I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist hearing such a lovely maiden call me a king. Let alone how well you fight...even though you never did remember any of those spells I taught you,” the “King” said softly, a slight forlorn tone laced his voice while a smile tugged at his lips.

Your brows furrowed up as your mind reeled with information, slowly putting the pieces together. With the quickness of a viper, you shot your head up. “Loki,” you hissed out as to not alert any of the guards that waited patiently outside the doors a few yards away.

The smile on his lips grew wider as a flurry of green shimmered around him, letting his true form take over.

With no hesitation you got up from your knees and ran over to him, pausing in front of him, your arms reached out as to hug him but hesitation holding you back. You shot him a questioning gaze almost pleading for permission before he smiled and bundled you up into his arms. “I thought you dead…” you spoke out softly, crystal tears pricking your eyes.

“Most do and shall continue to...only you will know different,” the prince said softly. You glanced up at him, blinking away the beginnings of tears and swallowing down the lump that lingered in your throat.

“Loki, someone will find out…” Before you could have any more thoughts appear into your head, an index finger was pressed to your lips “then we shall keep this quiet for as long as the universe will allow us…” Taking his cold hand in between your own, you brought it down to hold it closer to your body. “What about Heimdall..?” Your voice dripped with hesitance, laced with uncertainty. “I said for as long as the universe would allow us. However long the nine realms will let me have my true reign, let me rule Asgard, to play as Odin. However long that shall be is however long it will be. Although I have conjured a spell to cloak my existence from his eyes.”

You let a sigh pass your lips before bringing a kiss to his pale fingers. A smirk bubbled up onto the male’s face as he let this action continue before your soft lips pulled away. 

With a soft huff of content, he spoke.

“Stand up.”

Quickly you did as you were told, your hair bouncing slightly. Without even the bat of an eye, you were yanked down by a pair of arms, collapsing into a warm chest. You didn't have a chance to think about the slight pain in your side from where you had been assaulted, that is until Loki spoke up.

“Have you recovered?” That was a stupid question but you didn't dare point that out. “Of course, tis but a scratch.”

A hand snatched up your shirt, tugging it upward as eyes scanned over the wound. Your eyebrows furrowed upwards as a scarlet began to tint your cheeks. “This is not a scratch, it is a wound. An untreated wound.”

It was true, you had left the blood clotted mess alone, unwilling to do anything but wash it due to the lack of motivation. It was one of your more foolish acts.

A soft clicking could be heard at the entrance if the hall as footsteps made their way over to the two of you. Quickly Loki slid back into his previous illusion, green shimmers washing over him. 

Thor quietly made his way over to the throne, dipping his head towards you, eyeing his “father’s” hand on your shirt. It must have looked quite odd, that should be noted to Loki to not do that again.

“Father...uh..” He tore his eyes away from the hand and glanced up at the man, “why are you….?” The blonde seemed pretty thrown off by the scene, thank God he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

“Lady f/n has a wound that has been left untreated, have you not noticed it?” Came the reply from the disguised male. This caused Thor to look down and notice the wound once again, of course he had noticed it the day it had been received and had attempted to clean it but you had denied his help and he had forgot about the mark.

“F/n, you said you would clean that once we returned home,” came the quiet scold from the older brother. With a sheepish smile you stared down at the ground, your eyes wandering off to the side. “I know…” With a sigh, Thor walked over to you, grasping your shirt where Loki’s hand had been previously. Gingerly he lifted it up to examine it before looking back up at the “king”. 

“I shall go take her to receive medical attention before it gets infected,” the blonde stated.

When you glanced up at Loki you noticed the slight tint of jealousy in his eyes “alright, then go.”

Before you had anytime to refuse, you were tugged along into the direction of the medical room.


End file.
